Every Heart
by Isis Katz
Summary: This story is about Kagome dieing by the hand of Naraku and is reincarnated into another. Will Inuyasha find Kagome’s reincarnation or will they find him. An Inuyasha actually finds out he has another family member besides Sesshomaru. *Complete!!!!!!!!!
1. Every Heart

**__**

Every Heart

By: Isis Katz

This story is about Kagome dieing by the hand of Naraku and is reincarnated into another. Will Inuyasha find Kagome's reincarnation or will they find him. An Inuyasha actually finds out he has another family member besides Sesshomaru.

=^^=**************************************=^^=***************************************=^^=

Kagome fell to the ground as bloody massacre. Naraku had almost gotten the Shikon No Tama but Kagome had sealed it with her body again. Inuyasha raced to Kagome's body but it disappeared.

"Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!".

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

(Starts off with Song: My Will)

*Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...*

Inuyasha sitting on a tree in contemplation.

He looks to the sky seeing Kagome's face in the clouds.

He remembers the love they shared and that one kiss.

He looks down at his hand which grasped the locket with his an Kagome's picture in it.

*Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.*

Inuyasha walks through the forest and remembers Kagome always laughing an complaining.

In front of him is the Bone Eaters Well he just can't make himself go near it.

He reaches out and barely touches it, half expecting to see Kagome pop out.

He turns away his bangs shadowing his eyes a he walks a lone path.

*If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.*

Inuyasha sees Sango and Miroku cuddling and thinks of a forever love.

He shakes his head and continues walking on.

He then walks over the bridge Kagome sat him, and falls accidentally.

He has tears forming but he brushes them away.

*I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...*

Inuyasha walks through Kaede's village never stopping.

*I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.*

Inuyasha grips Tetsusaiga and remembered how Kagome ripped it out of the stone.

He decided not to fight at all, cause pretending to be strong is not enough.

*There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting

and seize my "chance."*

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

Inuyasha sat silently on a branch with Shippo sleeping on his lap.

He looked down at the kitsune, he had cried for so many days when Kagome passed away.

Inuyasha couldn't even bare to think about that. An besides if he brought it up his friends would burst into tears. Inuyasha could not sleep at night for fleeting thoughts of Kagome would come rushing back.

"Kagome why did you leave me?", asked Inuyasha to himself his silver locks flying with the winds course.

"Kagome come back", mumbled Shippo in his sleep as he moved uncontrollably in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha would of smacked him awake but he wished not to disturb this kitsune silent slumber.

"Why did her body disappear? Was it because of the damned Shikon No Tama? Or was it something else?", asked Inuyasha to himself. He jumped off the tree branch but held Shippo tightly.

When Inuyasha landed there on the side of the tree was Kagome's bike as she called it. It was a constant reminder to him of her. He didn't mind it really. That memory was like a flame in the back of his mind flickering, making images dance in his head.

Kagome.............................................................................

******************************************************************************************

Short but please review it. Another chappie comin laterz 

Isis Katz =^^= 


	2. A Maiden’s Cheeky Wish Is Left As It Is

**__**

A Maiden's Cheeky Wish Is Left As It Is.

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut and saw the old women staring at him.

"What is it?", asked Inuyasha rudely.

"Inuyasha I need to ask a favor of you", said Kaede kindly.

"Well what is it?", asked Inuyasha.

"I need you to greet a neighboring priestess, she has brought me rare medicinal herbs. I'm afraid she should of been here yesterday, but she is delayed. Will you please go look for her?", explained Kaede.

"Fine something to get my mind off other things", said Inuyasha hurrying out of the hut.

Inuyasha ran through the thick vegetation, trying to sniff out the missing miko.

Suddenly he heard a yell, it came from a clearing.

"Get away from me you sick youkai!!!!!!", screamed the voice, it was a female.

"That must be our priestess", said Inuyasha walking over to the clearing readying Tetsusaiga.

When he looked through the bushes he stopped, to him it seemed the priestess had everything under control. She was running around a big centipede demon. She then jumped to the far side of the huge demon and drew her bow.

"Now die demon!!!!!", screamed the priestess, unleashing a arrow packed with miko power. The demon was disintegrated and the arrow lay in a huge crater.

"That demon has been the fifteenth one so far", said the woman, she wore your ordinary priestess outfit, but she had a hood on.

"Why does she have a hood on?", asked Inuyasha to himself when an arrow flew right by him cutting his cheek.

"Come out now demon", said the priestess getting her bow up again.

"Hold on now I'm not here to hurt you just here take you to Kaede's village", said Inuyasha jumping out and landing in front of the priestess.

"Kaede's village, oh yes well how far from here is it?", asked the priestess.

"About three miles", said Inuyasha smelling her constantly.

~* She smells a little different *~, thought Inuyasha staring at the miko.

"So you are?", asked the miko.

It took Inuyasha a while to answer, he stared at her she had long black hair tied back and big lightning blue eyes.

"Ohh, my name is Inuyasha", said Inuyasha.

"An yours?", asked Inuyasha.

"Ohh silly me, my name is Kyoko", said the miko.

"Well we can make camp here if ya want", said Inuyasha staring at her.

"Yes but you will sleep far away from me", said Kyoko.

"WHAT?!?!", screamed Inuyasha.

"Well I don't know you well enough to trust you", said Kyoko walking past him.

"Where are you going?", asked Inuyasha.

"To take a long hot bath. I'm all full of youkai blood and smells gross", said the miko walking on.

"Feh, I'm not coming to your rescue if anything attacks you!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"I don't care", said Kyoko.

A few minutes later Kyoko found a hot spring and quickly got undressed and walked in.

"So nice and warm", mumbled Kyoko.

"Oops all most forgot to take off my hood", said Kyoko as she was about to lift off her hood she heard rustling in the bushes. She screamed only to find a monkey there toying about.

"Ohhhhhhh, only a monkey", she said calmly getting up and stretching.

"What is it!!!!!!", screamed Inuyasha looking around then his eyes landing on Kyoko.

"You PERVERT!!!!!!!", screamed Kyoko knocking Inuyasha across the jaw and jumping back down into the water. Inuyasha regained consciousness and saw something.

"Your a half demon to", said Inuyasha standing up an staring at Kyoko whose hood had fallen off revealing cat ears.

"SOOOOO WHAT!!!!", yelled Kyoko.

"I thought miko's were humans with power to slaughter demons. I had know idea a hanyou could be a priestess", said Inuyasha still staring at Kyoko who was half hidden under the water.

"Could you leave now?", asked Kyoko a little annoyed and turned red when Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Then he turned away.

"What a strange man", said Kyoko getting out an dressing back into her clothing.

They slept soundly and woke up bright and early. Inuyasha took Kyoko on his back and they made it to the village faster that way.

"Inuyasha you have brought the miko", said Miroku reaching forward making sure Sango wasn't around.

"Nice to meet you miko my name is Miroku", said Miroku reaching around her and pinching her behind.

"HENTAI MONK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Kyoko smacking Miroku across the head.

"Miroku!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is this the young miko?", asked Kaede staring at the girl clinging to Inuyasha's arm afraid of what Miroku might do.

"Yep and gotta tell ya something hag", said Inuyasha looking over at Kyoko.

"This miko is a hanyou", said Inuyasha pulling off her hood and exposing her ears.

"An I care not for she has brought me herbs, so please forgive Inuyasha and his rude ways", said Kaede gesturing towards Kyoko who gave Kaede the herbs.

"Thank you", said Kaede quickly hurrying inside to make the medicine for some villagers.

"So what is there to do around here?", asked Kyoko looking over at Inuyasha.

"Sit in a tree and sleep", said Inuyasha staring down at her.

"Oh. That's it huh", said Kyoko following Kaede's inside the hut followed by Inuyasha.

*****************************************************************************************

Review and I'll keep writin. 

Isis Katz =^^= 


	3. Let's find a present we want to look for...

**__**

Let's find a present we want to look for more than memories

Kyoko and the rest of the gang sat around in Kaede's hut.

Kaede studied Kyoko carefully.

~* Is it this girl?~*, thought Kaede.

"I'm so tired", said Sango falling asleep on Miroku who later joined her in dream land.

Shippo lay on Sango's lap holding Kirara close. Inuyasha kept staring at Kyoko who stared back. She made her way away from Inuyasha only to be followed by Kaede.

"You shouldn't stay out here. Even for a miko demons around here are very powerful", said Kaede pleading with the miko.

"That Inuyasha is so rude", said Kyoko staring at Kaede.

"But just let him be", said Kaede turning back towards the hut when Inuyasha appeared.

"So talking about me behind me back old hag", said Inuyasha.

"Ohhh Inuyasha cat you just be like a good dog an listen to the command SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko.

*BANG*THUD

"Arrrggggggg", growled Inuyasha pulling his face from the ground.

"Inuyasha are you alright", asked Kyoko walking over to Inuyasha picking him up.

"Kagome?", asked Inuyasha looking into Kyoko's eyes.

"Huh?", said Kyoko picking Inuyasha off the ground.

Just then they were rudely interrupted by a huge lizard demon.

"Where is it.... Where is the Shikon No Tama!!!!", screeched the demon looking towards Kyoko.

He reached a hand out and Kyoko clasped her hands in front of her making a miko powered barrier around Inuyasha and Kaede including her self.

The barrier burned off the demons left hand.

"Stupid Miko hand over the Shikon No Tama", screamed the demon again.

"I don't have the sacred jewel", said Kyoko.

"Ohhhh I need to sit down", said Kyoko feeling a little dizzy.

*Thud

There goes Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha use Tetsusaiga", yelled Kaede running towards Sango and Miroku.

The demon lashed out and ripped Kyoko's side, releasing the Shikon Jewel.

"The Shikon No Tama", said Kyoko a little dazed.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha grabbing Kyoko and the Shikon No Tama.

Kyoko grabbed for her bow and arrows and released them killing the demon in an instant.

"The Shikon No Tama was in her body. So this must be the reincarnation of Kagome", said Kaede to Sango and Miroku.

"Kyoko are you alright?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm fine", said Kyoko looking over at the Shikon No Tama Inuyasha held.

"The Shikon No Tama", said Kyoko as she fell unconscious.

"Kagome I knew you wouldn't leave me", said Inuyasha softly kissing Kyoko on the forehead.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Short sorry I had some business to attend to. Review. I hope dragonruler212 has a great Graduation. 

Isis Katz =^^= 


	4. I'm always putting what I want to say aw...

**__**

I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket

Kyoko lay on a little bedding in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha kept staring at the sleeping Kyoko.

"Inuyasha", mumbled Kyoko in her sleep.

"Kagome I'm here", said Inuyasha soothingly.

Kyoko's eyes shot open and she yelled, "My NAME IS KYOKO. KY-O-KO. NOT KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"Okay don't bust a psycho on me", yelled Inuyasha back.

"Please Inuyasha we have no time for an argument", said Miroku frowning at the hanyou.

"She started it", growled Inuyasha.

"Did not", yelled Kyoko back.

"I wouldn't start anything with me Inuyasha", said Kyoko crossing her arms and staring at Inuyasha.

"Why?", asked Inuyasha getting up in her face.

"Cause all I have to say is the 'S' word", said Kyoko in a whisper.

"Huh?", said Inuyasha getting closer till his chest was touching hers.

She blushed deep red and yelled, "SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

*THUD

"Serves you right", said Kyoko walking outside and settling by a tree.

"That bitch", growled Inuyasha

"How rude of that Inuyasha to be sooooo....... soooooooooo inhumane", growled Kyoko her clawed hand scratching the bark off the tree.

Inuyasha jumped out of the hut and ran over to Kyoko.

"Know what you have a big attitude problem on you", said Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at her.

"You too", said Kyoko aiming an arrow at a target and making a bull's eye.

"Soooo, you gonna stay here with Kaede?", asked Inuyasha as he settled down by Kyoko.

"Why do you want me to stay?", asked Kyoko a little grin playing upon her lips.

"Huh?!?! No you crazy just wanted to know when you were leavin that's all", said Inuyasha turning around and blushing.

"Actually my friend is coming for me", said Kyoko.

"Who's your friend?", asked Inuyasha.

"Oh her name is Yashi", said Kyoko smiling towards Inuyasha.

"Yashi sounds like a little kid", said Inuyasha staring up at the sky trying to escape Kyoko's gaze.

Kyoko noticed this and frowned.

"Well for your information Yashi is a great fighter, and she is an excellent swordsmen or swordswoman.. or well.. whatever", said Kyoko getting Inuyasha by the shoulder and turning him to face her.

"If you don't want to look at me then I'll leave right now", said Kyoko.

"HUH!?!?", said Inuyasha staring at her.

"It's because I look like Kagome right", yelled Kyoko looking Inuyasha dead in the eye.

She was about to hit him when he grabbed her hand.

"It's not like that", said Inuyasha softly.

His face coming closer to hers.

~* What is he doing? ~*, asked Kyoko to herself.

"Wait hold the phone right here!!!!!!!", said Kyoko blushing super beet red.

She pushed Inuyasha away and stared at him for a while.

"Inuyasha?", asked Kyoko softly.

"Why were you holding me like that?", asked Kyoko.

"It was nothing", said Inuyasha turning around.

She kept staring at him, ~* Has Inuyasha changed from being a mean horrid creature to a beloved caring one *~, said Kyoko in her mind.

Inuyasha turned his head to see her staring at him.

"Got a staring problem or what?", asked Inuyasha in his old rude matter.

Kyoko made a Kagome face, ~* Nope same greedy, rude Inuyasha *~, said Kyoko in her mind with a sigh.

Night was coming quickly and Inuyasha was becoming a little more agitated.

"Why tonight?", asked Inuyasha to himself growling as all his friends stared.

Everyone knew what night it was except for Kyoko.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?", asked Kyoko staring at Inuyasha as he looked like he wanted to pull his hair out.

"This is Inuyasha's time to change into a human", said Miroku.

"Oh really it's mine to", said Kyoko with a smile.

"You mean you like turning into a human?", asked Inuyasha turning around abruptly at staring at her.

"Yeah the one night a hanyou can blend in with humans", said Kyoko with a smile.

"Yeah but your a powerless human being, without a way of protecting yourself", said Inuyasha.

"So", said Kyoko staring back at him.

The moon shone a devilishly golden glow over Kyoko and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was now a human with black hair and if I'm not mistaken black eyes.

Kyoko on the other hand had blackish blue hair and big hazel eyes. She was like an exact replica of Kagome!!

"Kyoko", said everyone in unison.

"What", asked Kyoko.

"Kyoko would you change into these clothes?", asked Kaede handing her Kagome's old school uniform.

"Why?", asked Kyoko.

"Please", said Shippo.

"Fine", said Kyoko smiling down at Shippo.

She ran into Kaede's back room then returned in the uniform.

She walked out, the room went silent.

She smiled at the uniform.

"I like it. Do you think I could keep it?", asked Kyoko.

"Yes child it is rightfully your as is this", said Kaede handing Kyoko the Shikon No Tama.

"The Shikon No Tama?", asked Kyoko staring at the pink little jewel.

"Yes you see. You are the reincarnation of a girl named Kagome Hiragashi. Kagome was my sister Kikyo's reincarnation, so she was destined to take care of the Shikon No Tama.", said Kaede smiling at Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded in agreement it all sunk in so fast.

~*Kagome Hiragashi *~, thought Kyoko staring at the Shikon Jewel.

"Here's a picture of her", said Inuyasha throwing the locket at Kyoko who caught it with out ease.

Kyoko gasped when she saw Kagome's picture.

"She was beautiful", said Kyoko.

"Yes you are", said Inuyasha staring at Kyoko. Kyoko stared up at Inuyasha and blushed with raising an eyebrow. 

***************************************************************************************

How am I doing so far. I really can't say but me likey it so far. I've gotten some reviews about My Will. People hold up I will finish it but it'll take some time. Review.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	5. I want to chase after it without letting...

**__**

I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand forever

Inuyasha stared at the Kyoko, she was back to her hanyou as was he. He stared at the Shikon No Tama glistening around her neck, he remembered roaming around the whole feudal era looking for those damn shards.

All the adventures they shared was amazing, the encounters with Naraku and Sesshomaru were always exciting. Inuyasha now missed all that.

"It would be nice looking for those damn shards again", said Inuyasha unaware he said it out loud.

"What did you say Inuyasha?", asked Kyoko who looked up at Inuyasha in the tree.

"Huh nothing", said Inuyasha jumping down and landing near Kyoko.

"I might leave in a few days Inuyasha", said Kyoko sadly turning away.

"Already?", asked Inuyasha a little twang of sadness in his heart.

Kyoko smiled a devilish grin, ~* Let's see if Inuyasha has anything to say to me, anything important for that matter *~, thought Kyoko.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me before I go?", asked Kyoko with fake tears.

"Well there is one thing, I wanted to say..", Inuyasha stopped himself when he noticed all his friends were trying to listen to their conversation.

"C'mon Kyoko let's go somewhere private", growled Inuyasha grabbing Kyoko's hand and crashing towards the forest.

They went a great distance away.

"Inuyasha finish what you were saying", said Kyoko.

"That I l...................................", Inuyasha stopped then growled.

"Inuyasha you stopped again", said Kyoko a bit annoyed.

"Sesshomaru", was all Inuyasha said.

Kyoko turned around to see Inuyasha's half brother standing behind her. She squeaked when Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Little brother you seemed to have found another hanyou to mate with, how wonderful", said Sesshomaru grabbing Kyoko by her neck.

"Sesshomaru leave her alone", growled Inuyasha about to run forward but stopped when he heard Kyoko scream in pain.

"Come any closer and I will kill her", said Sesshomaru.

"Let her go Sesshomaru", growled Inuyasha.

"Give me Tetsusaiga", said Sesshomaru.

"Fine", said Inuyasha, Kyoko gasped Inuyasha was giving up with sword for her. Kyoko couldn't let that happen she wouldn't let that happen.

Kyoko reached her hands forward an she clasped on to Sesshomaru's arms(Yes he had two arms). With her miko power she burned him terrible almost taking off his newly fully regenerated arm. He dropped her and disappeared, this battle wasn't worth losing an arm over.

Kyoko looked over at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha see that I took care of........", said Kyoko but her sentence was cut short when Inuyasha brought her into a tight embrace.

"I thought I was going to lose you Kyoko", said Inuyasha softly.

"Inuyasha", said Kyoko unaware of what to say.

he let go and looked into her eyes they were about to kiss when Miroku and Sango an Shippo came bounding up.

"We saw the commotion what happened!!!!!", yelled Sango. Inuyasha and Kyoko fell over in surprise.

"Inuyasha was gonna kiss Kyoko", said Shippo with a smile.

"Shut it!!!!!!", screamed Inuyasha with a light blush.

Kyoko started to laugh and soon the whole gang joined in laughing.

******************************************************************************************

Maybe i should of made the Sessho fighting part more longer. Sorry not into writin action. So tell me what you thought of it send me reviews. OH YEAH A NEW MY WILL CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Isis Katz =^^=


	6. Let's search for and gather the shards o...

**__**

Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams

Kyoko sat silently she knew Yashi would be coming soon.

"Inuyasha", said Kyoko softly.

"Who's Inuyasha?", asked a voice from behind.

"Hmmmm, I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow", said Kyoko turning around to face a girl about Inuyasha's age.

"Well to me it is tomorrow", said the girl putting her arms behind her head and turning around.

"Are you ready to go?", asked the girl.

"No, I need to say good bye", said Kyoko tears welling up in her eyes.

"Feh good byes are just stupid", said the girl turning around to see Kyoko disappear and running towards the village.

"Why?", said the girl to herself.

In Kaede's village Inuyasha woke to see Kyoko not sitting next to him.

"Inuyasha!!", said Kyoko jumping into Inuyasha's arms crying.

"What happened to you?", asked Inuyasha.

Then the girl came in an Inuyasha growled and whacked her with the sheath of Tetsusaiga.

The girl made a twirl then fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha why'd you do that?", asked Kyoko looking at her unconscious friend.

"Well didn't this girl hurt you?", asked Inuyasha holding Kyoko with one arm and Tetsusaiga's sheath with the other.

"Well no this is Yashi", said Kyoko helping Yashi up.

Inuyasha took a quick look at her when Myoga hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Lord Inuyasha you found Lady Yashi", said Myoga happily.

"Who?", asked Inuyasha as Myoga jumped off his shoulder and bit Yashi on the neck.

Myoga jumped out of the way just in time to not get squashed.

"Lord Inuyasha this is your half sister Yashi", said Myoga.

"My half sister?", asked Inuyasha staring at Yashi, she wore a kimono just like Inuyasha except it was orange. She had silver hair cut up to her chin an two little dog ears.

"What happened?", asked Yashi still stunned by Inuyasha's attack.

"This is my sister?", asked Inuyasha as Yashi looked up at him and growled.

"You just beat the shit out of my head!!!!!!!!!!!".

"What I didn't even try that hard, you actually ran into it!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Inuyasha back.

"Inuyasha be kind to your sister", said Miroku helping Yashi up and placing his hand on her butt.

"Hentai!!!!!", screamed Yashi using her swords sheath to clobber Miroku.

Inuyasha noticed the ratty end of her sword, it looked just like Tetsusaiga.

"Hey Yashi where'd you get your sword?", asked Inuyasha.

"None of your business", said Yashi looking over at Kyoko.

"Kyoko get your things and let's go", said Yashi crossing her arms.

"I can't leave yet", said Kyoko.

"What?", asked Yashi.

"Let me stay here a while or do you want me to embarrass you by saying the 'D' word", said Kyoko smiling a dangerous smile.

"Say it I don't give a damn", said Yashi.

"Well okay", said Kyoko.

"DOWN GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Kyoko.

*SMASH

Yashi was eating dirt and was knocked unconscious.

"I had to put her one to control her temper", said Kyoko fingering Yashi's prayer bead necklace.

"Wait I'm not done", said Yashi jumping up an staring at Inuyasha.

"You wanted to see my sword?", asked Yashi.

"Yeah", said Inuyasha.

"I'll show it to ya in a swords match", said Yashi pulling out her beaten up sword.

"Fine with me", said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha transformed Tetsusaiga.

"Wait My Lord", said Myoga.

"What?!?!", screamed Inuyasha.

"Yashi's sword was also a gift from your father, your power is equal not different", said Myoga staring at Yashi's sword.

Yashi quickly transformed it, it was the same size as Tetsusaiga, it had that fluffy thing at the bottom.

"This sword is called Tessaiga, and it's ultimate attack is called.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Yashi bringing her sword over her head and smashing it to the ground and yelling, "Beautiful Kaze No Kizu!!!!!!!!!!".

Inuyasha and Yashi's battle was on.

"Why can't they just get along", said Kyoko when she noticed hair all around them.

"What is this?", asked Kyoko to herself touching the hair and it sliced her finger.

"This can't be.... Yura of the hair is dead", said Kyoko.

******************************************************************************************

Yes this is the first demon to attack them it is not Yura but her sister. Something is gonna happen to the jewel of four souls to. Can't you guess. Next Time on Every Heart. _It's said that time settles all, but without understanding--. C-ya Soon_

Isis Katz =^^=


	7. It's said that time settles all, but wit...

**__**

It's said that time settles all, but without understanding

Inuyasha and Yashi finally figured out they couldn't out do each other so they both gave up.

"Inuyasha don't move", said Kyoko moving her arms around and jumping in the air.

"Kyoko what's wrong ?", asked Inuyasha grabbing onto Yashi's shoulder making her stop.

"The hair?", said Kyoko.

"Huh?", said Inuyasha and Yashi in unison.

"Ohhhh, ummmmm, look here", said Kyoko grabbing the thin piece of hair and squeezing it, making her hand drip blood on it.

"Hair?", said Inuyasha.

"Kyoko I don't have time for this so I'm splitting", said Yashi and disappeared through the forest.

"Where'd this hair come from?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yura of the hair is dead", said Kaede looking at the hair strands. 

"Then who is behind this?", asked Kyoko to herself while wrapping her hand up tightly.

"I don't know but hold onto that jewel", said Inuyasha.

"Hai", said Kyoko grasping the jewel in her hand.

*****************************************************************************************

~*Somewhere in a huge hairball*~

"My dear sister Yura killed by a stupid human girl", said a woman combing out a skulls hair.

"Revenge will be sweet dear sister", said the girl.

"Cause I Yukie Of The Hair shall not rest till that girl is gone. Not to mention to get my hands on the Shikon No Tama", said Yukie.

"What's this?", said Yukie to herself looking inside her little mirror. Kyoko was grasping the Shikon No Tama.

"Where's the other girl?", asked Yukie to herself.

"This girl looks identical to the first, this must be her reincarnation", said Yukie with a laugh.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, this is gonna be easy".

******************************************************************************************

Kyoko stayed awake, there was just something not right that kept her awake.

~*That hair was so strange *~, thought Kyoko to herself.

~*Maybe I should go check it out *~, thought Kyoko slowly making her way outside and headed for the spot where she first spotted the hair.

It lingered above her, Kyoko was still puzzled by it. She was confused because the wind was blowing but the hair stayed in place.

"Strange", said Kyoko.

"Ohhh look here a little girl has lost her way in the woods", said a voice.

"Huh???", said Kyoko turning around to see a girl. She looked exactly like Yura except she wore a purple outfit. An had pink hair?

"Nice hair color", said Kyoko.

"Quiet insolent fool", said Yukie.

"So you must be that Kagome's reincarnation", said Yukie balancing on a hair strand.

"So what if I am", said Kyoko backing away slowly.

"Then I'd have to kill you", said Yukie licking her kitana's blade.

"That's not very hygienic", said Kyoko reaching for her back to find her bow and quiver of arrows missing.

"Looking for this miko?", asked Yukie holding Kyoko's weapons.

"So planning on a sneak attack", said Yukie holding her kitana.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't", said Kyoko.

"Hmmmm", said Yukie who held hair between her fingers.

"You look like a precious doll", said Yukie.

"Thanks for the compliment", said Kyoko.

"I wonder if your head comes off like one to!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Yukie letting her hair tangle around Kyoko's neck.

Kyoko gasped as the hair tightened her airway.

"Are you in pain?", asked Yukie with a smile.

~* Think Kyoko!!!!!!! What do you have to help you? Wait claws!!!!!!!!! But I've never used them before.... Oh well there's a first time for everything*~, thought Kyoko.

Kyoko snapped the hairs in two with her powerful cat claws.

"First time I've ever been happy for being a hanyou", said Kyoko.

"Wench you've hurt my hair!!!!!", yelled Yukie.

"Now you will die", said Yukie with a placid expression.

Yukie dived at Kyoko with her kitana. Kyoko dodged it and went rolling down a hill. Kyoko landed at the Bone Eaters Well.

"Oh before I kill you there is something I want", said Yukie.

"An what's that?", asked Kyoko regaining her balance.

"Give me the Shikon No Tama", said Yukie reaching forward and grabbing for the jewel around her neck.

"No!!!", yelled Kyoko grabbing her hand and melting it with her miko power.

"Wench I'm not toying around with you!!!!!!", growled Yukie finally grasping the Shikon No Tama.

Kyoko fell down but grabbed the wells rim for balance.

"Time to die", said Yukie in a sing song way.

Yukie charged at Kyoko trying to rip off her head with her sword. Kyoko bent backwards and fell into the well!!!!!!!

Kyoko disappeared down the well, Yukie sent a hair brigade after her only not to find her there.

"Where'd she go?", asked Yukie to herself while getting her hand back.

"Matters not since I have the jewel", said Yukie with a smile.

Kyoko landed with a hard thud on the other side of the well.

"Ohhhh, what happened?", asked Kyoko to herself.

"It seems I have fallen down the well", said Kyoko looking up expecting to see trees but only seeing a dark ceiling above her.

"What the hell?", said Kyoko.

"HEY ANYBODY UP THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Kyoko.

Sota now a thirteen year old boy heard her call.

"Huh?!?", said Sota running to the well and looked inside.

"Hey you boy can ya help me out?", asked Kyoko.

"Wait you can't be she's dead!!!!!!", yelled Sota running away from the well.

"Huh? Wait boy!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko.

"Mother, Kagome's in the well!!!!!!!!!", screamed Sota.

"Sota don't joke around like that", said Mrs. Hiragashi.

"But it's true", said Sota.

"What's wrong Sota?", asked a elderly voice.

"Grandpa Kagome's in the well", said Sota to the elderly man.

"Hmmmmm. Well then let's go greet her", said Grandpa.

Mrs. Hiragashi frowned but followed them outside.

By the time they got to the well Kyoko had climbed out and was sitting on the wells rim.

"Oh my.... Kagome is that you?", asked Kagome's mom as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Who?", asked Kyoko then remembering she was Kagome's reincarnation.

"No miss, buy I'm Kagome's reincarnation. My name is Kyoko", said Kyoko bowing in front of Mrs. Hiragashi.

"Kagome's reincarnation?", said Sota looking at Kyoko. He noticed her hand was cut and her neck was badly scratched up.

"What happened to ya?", asked Sota.

"Oh a demon was after me", said Kyoko she then realized she had to get back.

"Excuse me but do you know how I can get back?", asked Kyoko.

"Oh yes you just jump in", said grandpa.

"Thank you", said Kyoko jumping down the well. Then the Hiragashi's heard a loud thump. They looked down to see Kyoko flat on the ground.

They took her inside and placed her in Kagome's bed.

"I have to get back", mumbled Kyoko before she drifted off to a deep slumber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What did you think. I kind of like it, ya know what I mean but hey. I think the part where she met Kagome's family should've of been more emotional. But I'll try harder next time. R/R

Isis Katz =^^= 

****


	8. I don't want to be coddled by dreams of ...

**__**

I don't want to be coddled by dreams of this world's limits

Inuyasha woke up and looked around the hut. Everyone was there except, "KYOKO!!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what's your problem?", asked Sango.

"Nothing just go back to sleep", said Inuyasha.

He waited till Sango fell into a deep slumber. He then ran outside. Kyoko's blood was drifting through the air.

"Kyoko where are you?", asked Inuyasha to himself.

Inuyasha followed her scent to the well an looked around.

"Looky here I found myself a little puppy doggy", said Yukie.

"You. What did you do to Kyoko?!?!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Your little girl friend fell down the well and left me this", said Yukie pulling out the Shikon No Tama.

"Give it back!!!", yelled Inuyasha unsheathing Tetsusaiga and ripping off her hand, he grabbed the jewel and jumped through the well.

"Stupid Dog!!!!!!!", yelled Yukie.

Inuyasha landed on the other side of the well he jumped gracefully to the top, it was night time in present day Tokyo.

The only place Inuyasha remembered how he could get into the house was through Kagome's window.

He smelled Kyoko's scent it was strong.

"She must be in the house", said Inuyasha when he jumped into the window, there on Kagome's bed lay Kyoko.

"Inuyasha", said Kyoko as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Sleep well princess", said Inuyasha sarcastically.

Kyoko's eyes shot open and she looked over at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you found me", she said with a smile.

He just stared at her.

"Sorry did I mess up?", asked Kyoko with a sheepish smile.

"Damn right you mess up", said Inuyasha.

"An you almost let that girl get away with this", said Inuyasha throwing her the Shikon No Tama.

"Oh Inuyasha you got the jewel back", said Kyoko.

"Oh Kyoko I love your little p.j.'s ", said Inuyasha with a smirk.

Kyoko looked down to see she was dressed in pink pajamas with polka dots.

"Oh my how'd I get into these", said Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko that bag has a note addressed to you on it", said Inuyasha pointing to a yellow backpack that had a note on it.

"Huh?", said Kyoko walking over to the bag and reading the note aloud.

"Dear Kyoko, You look like my precious daughter Kagome. I miss her dearly but I'll forever know she lives in you. This backpack has Kagome's clothes and some useful items for you to use. Please take it as a token of our gratitude.", finished Kyoko.

"Clothes hmmm", said Kyoko she made Inuyasha wait outside till she was dressed.

"Are you done?", asked Inuyasha as he jumped up on her window sill. Kyoko was dressed in a short navy blue skirt and a blue sweater.

"Nice choice of clothing don't you think", said Kyoko.

Inuyasha remembered that outfit, it was the one Kagome wore when she first met Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha let's go", said Kyoko putting the backpack on her back and jumping on Inuyasha's back.

They jumped through the well and out the other side.

"Inuyasha there's hair every where", said Kyoko.

"Well I can't see it", said Inuyasha frustrated.

"Just travel through the trees", said Kyoko as Inuyasha jumped to a tree only to have his foot caught in hair.

Inuyasha hung upside down while Kyoko fell to the ground, Kyoko looked around to see her bow and arrows beside her.

"Inuyasha I found my weapons", said Kyoko happily.

"Whoop De Do, Now help me down", said Inuyasha since his whole body was tangled in hair.

"Here goes nothing", said Kyoko aiming an arrow at the main piece of hair, Kyoko released and Inuyasha was free.

"Breaking my hair again", said Yukie from in back of Kyoko.

Kyoko ran towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, Yukie and him had a brawl for all. Yukie dropped Inuyasha who she stabbed continuously.

"Inuyasha!!!!", cried Kyoko.

"You", said Yukie dashing over to Kyoko and slashing her across the shoulder breaking the necklace the Sacred Jewel was on.

"No", said Kyoko trying to grab the jewel.

Yukie retreated and headed for her hide out.

"Inuyasha are you okay?", asked Kyoko.

"Yup, but she got the jewel again didn't she?", said Inuyasha.

"Uh huh", said Kyoko.

"Well then let's go get it back", said Inuyasha he was about to run when he noticed Kyoko's wound.

"Kyoko I didn't know she got you", said Inuyasha looking at the blood stain on blue sweater.

"It's okay Inuyasha the jewel is more important", said Kyoko jumping on Inuyasha's back an leaving towards Yukie's hide out.

Yukie's lair was a huge pink hair ball.

"Pink?", said Inuyasha and Kyoko in unison.

"Made it to my hide out", said Yukie balancing on her hair.

"Give back the jewel", yelled Inuyasha jumping up and attacking Yukie.

"Now's my chance to look for the jewel", said Kyoko looking around till she saw the jewels glimmer come from a purple skulls head.

"It's in there", said Kyoko taking out her arrows.

Kyoko aimed and fired at the skull right when Yukie was gonna put the finishing blow in on Inuyasha.

"No my life force", said Yukie and she disappeared only leaving her clothes behind.

"Kyoko you hit the jewel!!!!!!!", screamed Inuyasha as the jewel let out three halves, one half to each way.

A half of the jewel fell into Kyoko's hands.

"Oops", said Kyoko.

Inuyasha fell backwards, "Oops is all you have to say!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Sorry?", said Kyoko.

"Never mind", said Inuyasha looking at her wound.

"Are you okay Kyoko?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Are you?", asked Kyoko.

"Feh Of course I'm okay", said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha thank you for all you have done", said Kyoko blushing a bit.

"Feh don't mention it", said Inuyasha putting Kyoko on his back and taking her back to the village.

******************************************************************************************

I told you i'm not good at writin fight scenes oh well. N*E*ways R/R.

Isis Katz =^^=


	9. This song of truth will flow through my ...

**__**

This song of truth will flow through my heart

Kyoko recovered from her injuries three days later. Inuyasha told the gang that Kyoko had busted the jewel up into four pieces.

Kyoko held up her piece of the jewel everyone gasped. 

"Well at least we only have to search for three shards", said Inuyasha.

"Excuse me but what do you mean we?", asked Sango.

"Huh?", said Kyoko.

"You broke that jewel now you two go looking for the pieces your selves", said Miroku, Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Fine we'll leave first thing in the morning", said Inuyasha.

The next day Inuyasha and Kyoko left bright and early.

"Inuyasha won't this be fun just you and me roughing it in the old outdoors", said Kyoko taking in a big breath of air.

"No", said Inuyasha.

"Humph", said Kyoko trailing behind Inuyasha.

"Come on Kyoko your the shard detector for this trip", said Inuyasha.

"HUH!?!? YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU NOW A SHARD DETECTOR", yelled Kyoko.

"Well kind of yeah", said Inuyasha.

"WELL THEN", said Kyoko.

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko.

Inuyasha was eating dirt in no time.

"Stupid dog boy", grumbled Kyoko.

Like a sharp sense cutting in Kyoko sensed a shard.

"Inuyasha I sense a shard not that far away", said Kyoko.

Kyoko's little school uniform fluttered in the wind as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Where is it?", asked Inuyasha.

"Well I sense two to our right and one to our very far left", said Kyoko.

"Let's go to the right", said Inuyasha.

"Why right?", asked Kyoko hurrying after Inuyasha.

"Well right has always been lucky for me", said Inuyasha turning around and smiling at Kyoko.

"Ohhh", said Kyoko.

"I wonder what awaits us?", asked Kyoko to herself.

******************************************************************************************

C'mon give me a vote who you want to have the shards. Naraku or The Thunder Brother's cousins: The Thunder Sister's. Cast me a vote............................. Oh Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isis Katz =^^=


	10. Is what I have imagined within this twil...

**__**

Is what I have imagined within this twilight

Kyoko sat in the hot spring washing her self slowly.

"Those Shikon Halves might be hard to get", said Kyoko to herself she was about to continue when she heard a child's laughter.

"Children?", said Kyoko.

Kyoko looked behind a rock to see a little girl with black hair and a pony tail to the side.

"Why are you here all alone?", asked Kyoko.

"Huh? Sesshomaru-sama help Rin", cried the little girl tying her bathing towel around her.

"What is it Rin?", asked Sesshomaru as he dashed in just in time to see Kyoko standing beside a rock naked!!

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko falling below the water.

"Why were you trying to attack Rin?", asked Sesshomaru staring at her.

Kyoko was super red, "I wasn't going to hurt her I just wanted to know why she was by herself in the forest", said Kyoko.

"Master Sesshomaru let's just leave the wench here", said Jaken hitting Kyoko on the head with the staff.

"Why you rotten little road", growled Kyoko, Kyoko didn't care what they saw she attacked Jaken. She was standing out of the water and smacked Jaken across the head.

"You just love to show your body off or what?", asked Sesshomaru as he stared at her.

"Ohh shit", said Kyoko as she sat down in the water and laughed nervously.

Inuyasha jumped into the water after he heard Kyoko scream.

"Kyoko what's wrong?", asked Inuyasha as he sat beside her in the water. Kyoko glared at Inuyasha as he sat innocently in the water next to her.

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru what did ya do to her?", asked Inuyasha angrily.

"You know Inuyasha you should keep a close watch on your female. Any demon out here would've of taken her as their own", said Sesshomaru silently slipping into the shadows.

Inuyasha stared at Kyoko and then left her to dress.

( shinjitsu no uta starts to play (Song Of Truth) if you have the song play it with this part is sounds kewl)

*The crimson-stained sun

has illuminated everything; now and the past

is what I have imagined within this twilight

more than my own hands can accomplish?*

Inuyasha thinks about what Sesshomaru said.

He then turns to look at Kyoko who follows behind in silence.

If she something more to him?

*Please teach me how to live

a little more vulnerably than I do now 

won't you taint me just a little?

that way, even if I get hurt

and lose everything around me

this song of truth will flow through my heart*

Kyoko stares at Inuyasha's back as he walks on.

She wishes she could please like Kagome use to.

She wishes he will show her the way to love him.

She nearly falls, Inuyasha looks at her.

Kyoko hates discouraging him and quickly regains balance.

She passes by him and continues walking.

*this dispute will probably go on

about that which is most precious

I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things

even the gentle smiles of strangers*

Inuyasha and Kyoko sit in the gateway of a village to escape the rain.

He looks down at her, still thinking about his feeling for her.

He remembers Kagome and how long it took him to tell his feelings to her.

Kyoko smiles up at Inuyasha who gives her a blank stare, she frowns.

*If eternity knows what manner of darkness

and when pain will vanish,

then that way, you shall taint me

I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky

when will I be able to follow them?

this song of truth shall be my guide*

Kyoko bathes in private as she looks towards the moon.

An remembers Inuyasha blank stare.

__

It reminds him of Kagome when he looks at me

She dresses then meets Inuyasha who still silent.

She follows him again in silence, wondering what he ponders about.

She just knows she will forever wonder about this hanyou.

*If eternity knows what manner of darkness

and when pain will vanish,

this song of truth will flow through my heart*

Inuyasha looks back at Kyoko as she is in contemplation.

He still stared blankly at her, in her face is Kagome's.

To him it's hard to decide, does he like Kyoko for Kyoko, or does he like her because she is Kagome's shadow.

* Now, please, taint me just a little

please, just taint me, only a little*

Kyoko can't understand.

Inuyasha keeps staring at her, he remembers he has not even paid attention to her. He swears he'll make up for that.

*This song of truth shall be my guide*

Inuyasha turns and puts Kyoko in a tight embrace, Inuyasha felt sorry for ignoring her and Kyoko smiled and stroked his ears making him purr playfully. They go to sleep under a tree and wait for mornings light.

******************************************************************************************

I love that song!!!!!!!!! N*E*wayz R/R

Isis Katz =^^= 


	11. Deadly Encounter! Thunder Sisters

**__**

Deadly Encounter! Thunder Sisters

*****************************************************************************************

Kyoko woke up to a shrieking sound. An the smell of blood drifted slowly in the air.

"Inuyasha?", asked Kyoko looking to her side to see Inuyasha gone.

"You smell it?", asked Inuyasha who was standing on a hill in front of Kyoko.

"You smell the blood", said Inuyasha looking over at Kyoko.

Kyoko walked over to Inuyasha, she was horrified at what she saw. Dead bodies of humans and youkais.

"Inuyasha this is horrible", said Kyoko staring at the massacre.

"An there's the culprits", said Inuyasha staring up at the sky to see to beings riding huge dragons.

"Who are they?", asked Kyoko.

"I don't know but, there's no excuse for killing all these humans", growled Inuyasha jumping off the hill and readying Tetsusaiga.

Kyoko looked once more to see they had a shard of the Shikon No Tama!!

"Inuyasha they have a shard", said Kyoko.

"That's why I'm gonna attack them", said Inuyasha.

"Well be careful", said Kyoko getting her bow and traveling slowly behind Inuyasha.

"Hey you!!!!", snarled Inuyasha, Kyoko jumped at this he really scared her when he was mad.

The beings stopped and landed near Inuyasha.

"Who are they?", said Inuyasha.

They were two girls one with a beautiful face and body, and another with reptilian like features.

The pretty one had strawberry blonde hair and a long staff with a golden dragon curled around it. The other with one little ponytail of hair and with an armlet.

"Look sister a little man has wondered into our path", said the strawberry blonde.

"What a hunk", said the other.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and looked over at Kyoko who was blissfully unaware of the danger. Kyoko jumped right near Inuyasha and smiled.

"Look sister Hitoshi he already has a mate", said the reptilian one with a frown.

"Humph. Who cares their both half-breeds anyway", said the one now known as Hitoshi.

Inuyasha growled at this and powered up Tetsusaiga.

Kyoko grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and shook her head.

"Sister look a priestess. Mother said they are very scrumptious in stews", said the reptilian one.

"Hmmmmmm right. Get the priestess and I'll take care of dog boy", said Hitoshi.

The other nodded in agreement and flew towards Kyoko. Inuyasha was to slow to catch her, so Kyoko was taken away to the Thunder Sister's lair.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko before being knocked unconscious.

*****************************************************************************************

Short so sorry. Review. I have a story that I don't know if i should post. It's about Yusuke Urameshi and his daughter. Tell if ya want me to post it. K!!

Isis Katz =^^=


	12. Split Shard!

**__**

Split Shard!

******************************************************************************************

Kyoko woke with a splitting headache.

"What happened?", asked Kyoko to herself. There in front of her stood the reptilian sister. Her name was Hiroshi.

"Little priestess awake already", said Hiroshi with a smirk.

~* She has one jewel half in her forehead *~, thought Kyoko in her mind.

Kyoko stared wide-eyed at the pot behind Hiroshi, it was bubbling with a fetid smell. An she soon remembered that pot was bubbling for her.

"You are a thin little morsel", said Hiroshi pinching Kyoko's arm.

"That's me skin and bones", said Kyoko with a nervous grin.

"That's fine. Bone marrow of a young maiden like thee is scrum diddle lumtious", said Hiroshi licking her chops.

Kyoko eye her armlet it seemed to have a lot of power coming off of it.

Hiroshi noticed her interest and said, "Want to see what it can do?".

Hiroshi stuck her arm out the window and it shot a full power of lighting. The land before them now lay dry and barren.

Kyoko gulped and noticed one arrow on the floor.

~* If I could reach that arrow *~, thought Kyoko.

"Now time to butcher you up", growled Hiroshi.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko jumping out of the way and grabbing the arrow.

"Come here my fair maiden", snarled the demoness.

"Take this", growled Kyoko running at the demon, actually using her hanyou abilities and slamming the arrow in her forehead. It completely shattered Hiroshi's skull and the jewel busted in half leaving one half on the ground and another shooting out the window.

"Oh NO Inuyasha is gonna kill me", whined Kyoko grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows, including the jewel half.

Mean while Inuyasha was having a heated battle with Hitoshi. Inuyasha slammed down a hundred Kaze No Kizu's. An lighting was flying like crazy. Both fighters looked up to see the jewel half flying across the sky. Hitoshi and Inuyasha then smelled blood.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha smelling again only to discover it wasn't her blood.

"Hiroshi", said Hitoshi tears in her eyes. Kyoko came running up to Inuyasha.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha running over to Kyoko.

"Inuyasha I'm fine", said Kyoko with a smile.

"You miko witch you killed my sister", snarled Hitoshi.

"Now you shall die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Hitoshi raising up with ground with a cracking thunder.

"Kyoko get out of here!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I can't leave you", said Kyoko.

"I said GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha again.

"Hai", said Kyoko turning away and running up the hill.

Hitoshi came in smashing her staff against Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha tried holding it off but it was hopeless. Tetsusaiga was thrown to the side. The staff end had blades and slashed against Inuyasha's chest cutting right through. Kyoko heard Inuyasha scream of pain.

"Inuyasha", said Kyoko quickly turning around.

Inuyasha was now on his side in a puddle of his own blood, lifeless eyes stared back at Kyoko.

"Inu...... Inuyasha..... No... No... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Kyoko her eyes glowing purple. Kyoko drew her bow standing on the hill. She aimed.

"Die..", was all she said before releasing the arrow. It slammed into Hitoshi's chest obliterating her, and leaving the jewel half behind.

Kyoko ran to Inuyasha who twitched in agonizing pain.

"Kyoko you saved me", said Inuyasha.

"Don't speak", said Kyoko tears in her eyes, putting a finger to his lips. She moved him under a tree and let his head rest on her lap.

"Rest Inuyasha", said Kyoko.

"Kyoko?", asked Inuyasha.

"Hmmmmm", said Kyoko.

"Did you bust the jewel half?"

"........."

"YOU DID DIDN'T YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"It was an accident. That demon was tryin to kill me", yelled Kyoko back.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Know what forget it", said Inuyasha falling asleep on her lap and waiting for the mornings light to light their path.

****************************************************************************************

Sorry so short. Review.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	13. Kagome’s Stolen Ashes

**__**

Kagome's Stolen Ashes

************************************************************************************

Kyoko walked into Kaede's hut.

"Back so soon child", said Kaede with a warm smile.

"Yup and hungry", said Kyoko digging into a basket of fruits and veggies.

"Veggies. Ewwwww", said Inuyasha annoyed.

"No one asked for your opinion", said Kyoko munching down on a carrot.

"But your half cat demon. Aren't you a heartless carnivore?", asked Inuyasha.

"I eat meat occasionally", said Kyoko.

"Ohh", was all Inuyasha said before standing up and walking out of the hut.

*Night fall*

Kyoko slept soundly on Inuyasha's shoulder in Kaede's little hut.

*Near Kagome's Burial Shrine*

"Dirt from the grave site and the ashes from the miko wench herself", said the sister of the witch Owarsuway.

"I Owari will bring back the reincarnation of Kikyo. This girl named Kagome Hiragashi", said Owari with a grin.

"Demon stop", yelled a villager with his arrows. Owari was an exact replica of the other ugly hag.

"Fools", said Owari taking Kagome's ashes and doing away with the guards.

*Next Morning*

"Inuyasha!! Lady Kyoko!!!! Kagome's ashes have been stolen", said Kaede, worry written all over her face.

"Inuyasha you must get it back", said Kaede.

Inuyasha and Kyoko nodded in agreement and followed Owari's scent.

Owari sat in a cave with a clay mold in front of her.

The mold broke and there sat a naked Kagome.

"The reincarnation of Kikyo", said Owari excitement in her voice.

Kagome stood up then fell silently.

"No soul", was all Owari said.

"You were reincarnated. But who?", said Owari looking at Kagome's lifeless eyes.

"Inuyasha it smells strange here", said Kyoko holding covering her nose with her long priestess sleeve.

"Get use to it", said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then saw clay soldiers.

"Just like last time", said Inuyasha taking out Tetsusaiga and killing off the soldiers, Kyoko helped to using her claws.

Kagome was now dressed in her old school uniform and walked over to the lake. Owari followed close behind. Kagome fell to her knees and touched the water with her finger tip. In the crystal clear lake Kyoko's picture appeared.

"Her", said Owari and left in a heart beat.

"Inuyasha there's thousands of them", said Kyoko now using her arrows.

"I know", said Inuyasha with a smirk he was really enjoying this.

"There's our maiden", said Owari's voice. Kyoko turned only to be whisked away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha but was soon piled under a thousand pounds of clay soldiers.

Kyoko was put in the same tub in green icky stuff like Kagome was in that episode when they bring back Kikyo.

"What is this stuff?", asked Kyoko her sensitive nose burning from the odor.

"None of your business", said Owari.

Kagome slowly walked out and let lifeless eyes wander over to Kyoko's living and lively eyes.

"That's Kagome", said Kyoko staring wide eyed and Kagome.

"When that buffoon Inuyasha comes to rescue you, I will make him say Kagome's name and poof Kagome is back and your gone", said Owari.

"Plus she can help me find the rest of these jewel halves", said Owari holding up Kyoko's necklace and her own jewel shard.

"You got that jewel shard yesterday", said Kyoko remembering the jewel shard she shattered.

Owari didn't answer just said, "He approaches".

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha looking at Kyoko tied up and laying in a tub.

"Inu........", Kyoko was quickly cut off cause Owari put a spoonful of disgusting green scum in her mouth.

"I'm gonna be sick", said Kyoko twisting in the tub.

Kyoko's soul then exploded out of her body. It floated around her in and angry but then in a soothing way.

Then in Kyoko's head Kagome's voice said, "Don't say my name".

"Kagome", whispered Inuyasha.

Kyoko's soul shot into Kagome's clay body. Kagome fell to the ground and opened her eyes, they were full of life again. She stood up and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha's it's me. I have come back from spirit world"

******************************************************************************************

Review.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	14. Kagome’s Kiss and Kyoko’s Voice

**__**

Kagome's Kiss and Kyoko's Voice

******************************************************************************************

Owari looked over at the now alive Kagome and the now soulless Kyoko.

"Now Kagome will help me gather the Shikon No Tama halves", said Owari a lot of excitement in her voice. Kagome heard this and turned around to face Owari.

Kagome walked over to Kyoko's bow and arrow.

"What are you doing?", asked Owari.

"Say good bye", said Kagome in a sing song way, she shot Owari with an arrow, gone.......

Kagome dropped the bow and arrows then turned her attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was speechless.

"Follow me", whispered Kagome walking into the forest, Inuyasha followed her.

Kagome stopped in a clearing and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Remember the first time you kissed me?", asked Kagome putting her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"I remember", said Inuyasha taking in Kagome's cherry blossom scent.

"Inuyasha would you want to stay with me forever?", asked Kagome. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean forever?", asked Inuyasha.

"Well come away with me to spirit world. We could be together forever", said Kagome looking up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Spirit World", mumbled Inuyasha he was falling into a deep trance.

"Yes sleep Inuyasha", said Kagome, huge white wings then appeared on her back.

"Kiss me Inuyasha and then that will be your seal of approval for me", said Kagome as Inuyasha was now hypnotically moved forward.

*Back at Owari's lair*

Kyoko lay silent in the tub of green slop. What was going on in her head?

*In Kyoko's mind*

Kyoko float in darkness. She opened her eyes to see no one around.

A soft sweet voice spoke out.

"Kyoko remember......."

Kyoko had a blank expression and just kept staring upward.

"Remember what?", asked Kyoko.

"Remember the love you had................", said the voice.

"The love...............", said Kyoko.

"Don't let your heart slip into darkness", said the voice.

"Darkness", said Kyoko as her body started falling.

"Your heart is eclipsed in darkness right now", said the voice.

"Why?.............", asked Kyoko.

"Because your hatred towards Kagome. Leave this dark cradle and return to the light", said the voice as Kyoko saw light then saw Kagome about to kiss Inuyasha.

(Out of her mind)

Kyoko sprang forward even though her eyes still lifeless and she had no soul.

"Inuyasha", was all she said before bounding off towards the forest.

*The clearing*

"Inuyasha", whispered Kagome bringing him closer to her.

Kagome then sensed Kyoko's presence coming near, so she set up a barrier.

~* Damn that girl *~ thought Kagome.

Kyoko was only a few feet from the clearing when she saw the barrier sparkling.

"I no you didn't", said Kyoko with a growl.

She stopped dead in her tracks when Kagome reached forward and kissed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha", said Kyoko tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She then saw Inuyasha flowing upwards towards the spirit world.

"No....... INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kyoko shattering the barrier and jumping forward towards Inuyasha, her tears leaving a sparkling trail behind her.

Inuyasha's eyes shot opened when he heard Kyoko's voice.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha turning away from Kagome and looking at Kyoko flying into Inuyasha's arms.

"She's crying like Kagome was. When I almost died the night the spider head's poison got me", whispered Inuyasha as he caught Kyoko in his arms.

Kagome cringed and a pang of jealousy and angered ran through her heart. Kagome's wings shrank back down till they disappeared, "Why Inuyasha?", asked Kagome as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha there is still time to go", said Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder and pulling him away from Kyoko.

"No Kagome", said Kyoko grabbing Kagome's arms.

Kyoko's eyes shined purple as Kagome eyes shined a dull brown.

~* She's taking back her soul *~, thought Kagome pulling with all her strength till she finally got away from Kyoko.

Kyoko to in big gulps of air and then her lighting blue eyes were now back.

"Kyoko are you okay?", asked Inuyasha holding Kyoko close.

"I'm fine", said Kyoko melting into Inuyasha's embrace.

* Some where near a lake*

Kagome stepped into the lake and waded in the water a little.

"I will come back Inuyasha when you are free to love again", said Kagome as her purple soul stealers took her up into the sky.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Kyoko sat with Inuyasha close to her side. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled she smiled to and got up.

"Inuyasha, do you have any feeling for me?", asked Kyoko.

"Why do you ask?", asked Inuyasha also standing up besides her.

"Well you almost let Kagome take you to heaven", said Kyoko turning towards Inuyasha.

"Well", said Inuyasha lost in her lighting blue gaze.

They stopped talking and Inuyasha stared into her eyes as Kyoko stared into his.

"Inuyasha", whispered Kyoko but Inuyasha put a finger to her lips.

"Let's enjoy this moment", said Inuyasha holding Kyoko close.

Paradise............................................................................

******************************************************************************************

I'm sorry for updating so late. You see my little brother wrote this story called New fighters at the dark tournament. Well this person only known as 'Not Interested' sent me threatening reviews. So i reported him for abuse, harassment and all that other stuff. N*E*ways i have also gotten a lot of reviews about High School Dreams and people saying Inuyasha and Kagome should end up together. But in every story i read Inuyasha and Kagome always end up together, is it alright to spice it up a bit. Dammit I've upset myself. Well review this.

Isis Katz =^^=


	15. Naraku’s Appearance

**__**

Naraku's Appearance

******************************************************************************************

Kyoko and Inuyasha walked through the forest, Inuyasha pretended nothing intimate happened between him and Kyoko. Kyoko decides to just forget about the moment they had.

"Inuyasha you think we could stop at a village for some supplies?", asked Kyoko checking her huge yellow back pack. She stared at the old clothes of Kagome's she had not put then on in a while, she had long since decided to wear her priestess outfit instead.

"Yeah sure there's a village coming up", said Inuyasha as he strutted ahead of Kyoko. Kyoko rolled her eyes at her cocky crush. She had to admit her had a cute butt and handsome face.

Inuyasha could feel Kyoko's eyes on his back so he turned around to face her.

"What?", asked Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at her.

"What?", asked Kyoko raising her eyebrows.

"You been staring at my back for the past few minutes", said Inuyasha.

"Why does it annoy you?", asked Kyoko blinking at Inuyasha and walking on past him.

"Yeah", said Inuyasha.

Kyoko pushed on towards the village.

"Fine know what. You walk up front and I'll stare at your back", said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Kyoko and Inuyasha were now in the village buying food and arrows.

Kyoko was done bargaining with the merchant when she saw a man in a black cloak. Kyoko stared hard at him, he then vanished with out a trace.

"Strange", said Kyoko holding the almost done jewel shard, it sparkled now brightly.

"Kyoko are ya done?", growled Inuyasha.

"Yeah sure", said Kyoko following behind Inuyasha. Suddenly a man came running up to Kyoko.

"Priestess we need a blessing on our lord. He has come down with a terrible illness and won't even see the light of day", pleaded the man.

Kyoko then thought she should of worn Kagome's old school uniform today.

"Where is this lord of yours?", asked Kyoko as she was lead towards the castle.

"Kyoko we have no time for you to be blessing people", whined Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha be kind", said Kyoko following the man.

* In the castle *

"My Lord Noki here is a priestess to bless you", said the man as Kyoko walked in.

There sat a man with dark brown hair and freaky purple eyes.

He saw Kyoko and his eyes went wide.

"Leave us", was all he said as the man left the room.

"Priestess", said the Lord Noki.

"Sit back and relax", said Kyoko eyeing him when she noticed something. In his pocket was the glimmer of a jewel half. Kyoko pretended not to notice.

"I see priestess you carry the Shikon No Tama", said the Lord with a sneer.

"..................", Kyoko backed up a bit. She started thinking this was all a trap. She couldn't reach Inuyasha since he was ordered to stay outside.

The Lord began to rise and smirked as now appeared with a monkey pelt!!!

A bit of Kagome's memory rushed to Kyoko as she said, "Naraku".

She shot up and ran for the door as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Hand over the Jewel", hissed Naraku.

"Off of me you beast", growled Kyoko burning him with miko power.

"Wench", growled Naraku as Kyoko ran to her bow and aimed towards him.

"Die", said Kyoko releasing the arrow as it exploded through the wall and knocked down five trees. Half of Naraku's body was torn off but he still had his jewel half.

"Just like the other miko wench", he mumbled before disappearing with his jewel half. Inuyasha raced in as Kyoko collapsed.

"He has a jewel half Inuyasha", said Kyoko.

"Who?", asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku"

******************************************************************************************

Sorry so short. Also sorry for it being pointless see my little brother wrote this part.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	16. Midoriko?

**__**

Midoriko?

******************************************************************************************

Kyoko sat by the camp fire an looked over at Inuyasha who sat with his arms crossed in a tree.

"Inuyasha?", asked Kyoko.

"Nani?", answered Inuyasha as he jumped off the tree to Kyoko.

"It's kinda boring so you wanna hear a legend my mother told me?", asked Kyoko.

"I guess", said Inuyasha staring at her.

"Well my mother told me this legend. She said that Midoriko before she sealed the jewel, she let a half of her soul out. So she could come back and destroy the jewel once and for all", said Kyoko looking up at Inuyasha who blinked at her story.

"Don't believe those old wives tales", said Inuyasha.

Kyoko frowned at him. Inuyasha then stared up at a mountain.

"See that mountain Kyoko?", asked Inuyasha.

"Uh-Huh", said Kyoko sliding up beside him.

"In that mountain demons fought till the last one was standing. They fought cause they were promised they would be free if they won. They did not know the winner would lose either way(A.N: You know that episode: Kikyo and Inuyasha into the miasma)", said Inuyasha looking over at her.

"A group of friends wandered into the mountain. One fought the demons and made his true love very unhappy. He declared he would not let one past love die, that he would protect her forever", said Inuyasha. Kyoko fell on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha you know how to punch a story till it bleeds", said Kyoko before falling asleep.

' Sleep my Kyoko', thought Inuyasha stroking her hair.

Kyoko woke up and rolled over to her side. She then started sliding off of something. She opened her eyes to see she was up a tree and on Inuyasha's lap. Kyoko gulped as she looked down, Inuyasha mumbled something and then reached for Kyoko. He clasped his hands in front of her body and put then under her breasts.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", yelled Kyoko making Inuyasha grab his ears in pain.

"What's your problem?", growled Inuyasha.

"What were your hands doing near my breasts?", asked Kyoko blushing brightly.

"They were", said Inuyasha a bit confused.

"An why was I in a tree. I mean I fell asleep on the ground that's where I expect to be when I wake up", said Kyoko although she did like she woke up near Inuyasha.

"Well anyways we have to find Naraku and get the jewel half back", said Kyoko putting her bow and arrows on her back.

Inuyasha nodded and followed after Kyoko.

*Some where near Sango's dead village*

"Lady Magumi!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is two hanyous wandering in town. They seemed to be searching for something", said a villager.

"Hmmmmmmm", said Magumi.

"Inuyasha is it me or is everyone staring at us?", asked Kyoko looking over at Inuyasha.

"Let them stare", said Inuyasha.

"I sense no Jewel halves here. Inuyasha let's just go", said Kyoko as she made her way to the end of the village.

"Who are you?", asked a female voice.

Kyoko looked up to see a woman with teal colored hair. She wore an outfit like Midoriko's.

"Priestess I see", said the woman looking over at Kyoko.

Kyoko noticed that the woman had a sword and a bow.

"Hello", said Kyoko with a nervous smile.

"Get the hell out of our way", growled Inuyasha pushing past Kyoko and looking straight at Lady Magumi.

"Excuse Inuyasha. But we actually need to continue our search for the Shikon No Tama halves", said Kyoko as the necklace which held the shard protruded from her kimono.

"The Shikon No Tama is missing a half?", said Magumi.

"I really didn't catch your name", said Magumi looking over at Kyoko.

"Oh sorry. My name is Kyoko", said Kyoko lowering her head in respect.

"An this is Inuyasha", said Kyoko pointing over at Inuyasha.

"My name is Magumi I am priestess of this village", said Magumi staring at Kyoko and the Shikon No Tama.

"Now if you'll excuse us and move so we could leave", said Kyoko walking forward when Magumi pushed them back.

"Who said you could leave", said Magumi.

"I say you move or I'll remove you head", growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha let me handle this", said Kyoko.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and sat on the sidelines.

"Now Lady Magumi we've done no harm to this village so may we go?", asked Kyoko.

"Not with that Shikon No Tama", said Magumi taking her sword out and poking the Sacred Jewel.

Kyoko jumped back and pulled out her bow.

"Why do you need the Shikon No Tama?", asked Kyoko pulling a arrow from her quiver.

"I must destroy it once and for all", said Magumi.

'Wait a minute she looks like the deceased miko Midoriko', thought Kyoko.

"You're the reincarnation of Midoriko", said Kyoko as a fierce wind picked up.

"Maybe I am. I will answer your questions if you beat me in this dual", said Magumi readying her sword.

'Oh hell. If she is Midoriko's reincarnation she can extract souls' , thought Kyoko as she drew her bow.

******************************************************************************************

Review. My older sister said it would be cool to bring in Midoriko. So I did. Good thing I have Inuyasha the comic book volume ten. Now I know Midoriko's history. N*E*ways new chappie will be here soon.

C-Ya Soon

Isis Katz =^^= 


	17. Scout’s Honor!

**__**

Scout's Honor!

I'd like to thank Jupiter's Light for always reviewing all of my stories. An always helping me out.

__

Dedicated to Jupiter's Light

******************************************************************************************

Kyoko shook a little, she was trying to be brave but this whole getting your soul extracted sounded kinda bad.

"Kyoko shoot her already!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha standing on the sidelines.

"I will", whispered Kyoko as she drew her bow and released and arrow power packed with miko magic.

"Lame", said Magumi as she slashed her sword out and the arrow stopped and fell at her feet.

"Dammit", growled Kyoko then everything went slow motion.

Magumi ran forward and reached a hand out towards the jewel. Kyoko stepped back and lost her footing. Kyoko fell flat on her back and pushed her feet into the teal haired priestesses stomach. This caused Magumi to fly over Kyoko's head and land flat on her belly.

"Don't move or I'll shoot", said Kyoko who quickly got up and readied her bow.

Inuyasha got on the opposite side and pulled out Tetsusaiga. Magumi sighed and lay silent.

Later that night Magumi explained she was the reincarnation of Midoriko and was destined to destroy the jewel.

"Tell ya what you let us leave and I'll bring back the jewel when it's complete. Then ya can destroy it", said Kyoko with a grin.

"Trust me", said Kyoko sticking out her hand for a shake on deal.

"I have never trusted a hanyou", said Magumi looking at Kyoko and Inuyasha.

"Well this is an scout's honor", said Kyoko.

"Well okay", said Magumi bubble headedly. Inuyasha and Kyoko sweat dropped.

Kyoko and Inuyasha left the village.

"Like I'm a scout", said Kyoko.

"You lied", said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Hey at least she let us go", said Kyoko with a smile.

"Yeah", said Inuyasha walking besides her.

Unknown to them sitting on a cliff sat Naraku.

"Soon Kyoko.............. you to Inuyasha", sneered Naraku as he disappeared with his miasma.

******************************************************************************************

Sorry so short.

Isis Katz =^^=


	18. Stolen Independence

**__**

Stolen Independence

A few more chapters and this story is complete. : ( Sad. Oh well gives me time to finish up my other story High School Dreams : ) Happy again. Well make sure to review this.

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha and Kyoko lay under the starry sky. They spent the time pointing out the images the stars made and so forth.

"Inuyasha tomorrow we'll have to find Naraku you know", said Kyoko.

Inuyasha looked over at her and watched her eyes sparkle with the stars.

"I promise you'll get your last jewel half", said Inuyasha as he and Kyoko fell into a deep slumber.

"Asleep already", whispered Naraku as he watched from a tree.

"Morning will come", said Naraku before disappearing.

Kyoko woke up earlier than Inuyasha and went for a nice bath.

Just as she was about to remove her clothing Naraku appeared.

"Naraku", said Kyoko moving for her bow only to have an arrow whiz pass her face.

"Kagome", said Kyoko as she looked at Kagome. Kyoko from Kagome's eyes you could tell she was under an hypnotic trance.

"What do you want Naraku?", asked Kyoko with a growl.

"What do you think I want?", asked Naraku.

Kyoko clutched the jewel in her hand and stared at him then at Kagome.

"Why'd you put her in a trance?", asked Kyoko.

"She wouldn't agree to kill you and Inuyasha so I improvised", said Naraku as he lifted off his monkey mask and revealed his face. Back to the old Lord with long black hair.

Kyoko backed away slowly as Naraku pushed her up against a tree.

"Your turn", said Naraku with a smirk as he pulled out a black little stone and inserted it in her forehead. Kyoko gasped as her eyes fell under hypnotic trance like Kagome's.

"Now bind Inuyasha forever", said Naraku with a sneer.

******************************************************************************************

Sorry for this being very short but i had a burst of inspiration on 'High School Dreams' so please review.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	19. Love Conquers All

**__**

Love Conquers All

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha woke up and sniffed around for Kyoko.

"I can't smell her any where", said Inuyasha agitatedly.

Inuyasha then felt something falling on his head he looked up to see it was snowing.

"Snow?", said Inuyasha when he then heard crunching coming from behind.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha staring at her as she drew her bow.

"Kyoko what's the matter with you?", asked Inuyasha when he spotted the glowing stone in her forehead.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha was he placed one foot forward Kyoko let loose her arrow. Inuyasha was now pinned to a tree and looked up at Kyoko.

"Kyoko", was all he said before his head fell.

The stone in her forehead popped out and Kyoko's eyes filled to the brim with tears.

She dropped her bow and looked down at her uncontrollably shaking hands.

"What have I done", said Kyoko as her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Gomenesai Inuyasha", said Kyoko as she slowly walked over to Inuyasha.

She looked at his motionless face. She clasped the front part of his kimono.

"Inuyasha aishiteru", whispered Kyoko as she brought her lips upon his.

Kyoko then felt warmth on her lips she pulled back to see big amber eyes staring back at her.

"Aishiteru Kyoko", said Inuyasha back.

Kyoko eyes went wide with surprise as Inuyasha went forward and platted a kiss on her lips!!

Now What..................

******************************************************************************************

This is short. Sorry..............

Isis Katz =^^=


	20. My Sacrifice

**__**

My Sacrifice 

******************************************************************************************

Kyoko and Inuyasha followed Naraku's scent he wasn't very far.

"Naraku you bastard!!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha resorting to name calling", said Naraku with a smirk.

"Damn you", growled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Naraku started battling Kyoko readied her bow.

She was about to kill Naraku she released the arrow only to have it hit by another arrow causing an explosion.

"What?!?!", said Kyoko turning to see Kagome staring at her.

"Kagome", whispered Kyoko.

Kagome's eyes still lifeless.

"Kagome come back", pleaded Kyoko as she ran up to Kagome.

"Kagome kill her", said Naraku as he held Inuyasha at bay.

The jewel in her forehead glowed brighter.

"Kagome come back", said Kyoko.

"NO INUYASHA!!!!!!!!! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Kagome staring at Kyoko.

"What", said Kyoko.

"You took Inuyasha away from me", said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"But ......but I can't kill you", said Kagome tears spilling from her eyes. Kagome fell to her knees and hugged Kyoko.

"You're me", whispered Kagome. Kyoko froze not knowing what to make of it.

"You failed me Kagome", said Naraku as he took the jewel from his pocket and crushed it.

Kagome pulled back and held her head in pain. She screamed loudly, howled with pain.

"Kagome!!!", yelled Kyoko as she hugged Kagome sharing her pain.

Kyoko clenched her teeth fighting against it. Till it ended.

Inuyasha was now on the ground.

"Die Inuyasha", said Naraku when an arrow pierced his chest.

"What", sputtered Naraku.

Kagome stood up and attached her life force with the arrow killing him once and for all. Kagome then fell silent........ gone.

"Kagome", said Kyoko.

"Kagome", said Inuyasha rushing over to see her limp body.

Kyoko ran over an collected the jewel halves.

"I know", said Kyoko her eye lighting up.

"Kyoko forget it", said Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome.

He then heard chanting. He turned to see Kyoko engulfed in purple light.

"Kyoko!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha. Then the purple light erupted.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kyoko was standing over him.

"Hi Inuyasha", she purred.

"Kyoko", said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha", said Kagome. WAIT? KAGOME!!!!!!

"Kagome?", said Inuyasha staring at her. She smelled of cherry blossoms again. Not dirt and other stuff.

"I've come back", said Kagome.

"How?", asked Inuyasha.

"Well I made a wish on the Shikon No Tama. Me and Kagome share a soul now", said Kyoko smiling at Kagome.

"We can live in utter peace and happiness", said Kagome with a smile.

"Happiness", said Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and Kyoko.

"My time with you Inuyasha is up. Start a new life", said Kagome as she put Inuyasha and Kyoko's hands together.

Peace and Happiness

**__**

The End

******************************************************************************************

Epilogue soon.

Isis Katz =^^=**__**


	21. Epilogue

**__**

Epilogue

******************************************************************************************

Kyoko and Inuyasha married and had two children. The boy Sugoi came out full human but with miko powers, the girl named Kyasha full demon and came out with some miko powers.

Kagome decided to live in feudal times and be a sort of nanny for Kyoko and Inuyasha's children.

Maybe Kagome will find someone? OHHHH SHE WILL!!!!!!!!

******************************************************************************************

Isis Katz =^^=


End file.
